Dark Magic at Hogwarts
by xnanniax
Summary: MARY SUE WARNNING!After being left behind during a battle, some changes must be made, and some prices must be paid
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

**

* * *

**

This story beings right before a great battle is about to take place. This fight wasn't between the usual good vs. evil groups, but against some thing more terrible, so terrible that it could only be described as a force that had to be brought down. People who were most commonly labelled as evil and mean were working along side those who were called good and heroic. The battle is so large and so vial to the fate of the wizarding world, that all wizards, young and old were to fight, or so it seemed.

Many of the senior classes and teachers had decided to fight against this force, and this wishes were being blessed by Dumbledore, who only asked to have the final say on who could go. The war outside had been raging for some while now, so all were egger to do their best and play their part in this great battle, and when this apposing force stated moving towards Hogwarts all began to prepare for it.

"I want to come. I want to fight!"

Taking a deep sigh Severus Snape looked down at the pouting and angry Meg. She had been following him around his room for the past 20 minutes as he tried to get ready, complaining about how it was so unfair that she wasn't being allowed to join the school in the fight. "You're not coming."

"But everyone is! Even Pansy and Potter are going, and they can't even get themselves out of a wet paper bag! This isn't fair! What did you tell Dumbledore to not let him let me go?"

"I didn't say anything to Dumbledore, though I'm sure he knows my position on you leaving the castle right now. Its not safe out there and I don't want you hurt or worse."

"Same to you!

"How can I put this gently…you're not the best at D.A. Your not the best at Potions, Herbalogy or Charms for that matter. You do well in the academic side of the class, but you rush through the practical side. You don't always have the best patience or concentration, and you can get very emotional when angry. Maybe if you calmed down and took your time…" He said rubbing the spot of his head where Meg had only hit him with a frozen fish she had conjured when he told her that he was leaving to fight.

"I'm passing D.A. and the other classes, isn't that good enough?"

"You're passing DA because one of your best friends is assisting the class and the other is dating the teacher."

"So? I'm passing!"

"That's not the point! The point is that you don't have the skills to defend yourself, let alone attack someone." This is when Snape noticed that look in Meg eyes which always led to pain.

"Severus darling," she said spitting out the words like curses. "I will be coming with you, kira, James and anyone else who decides to fight, and nothing you or Dumbledore says or does will stop me!"

As he started to back away slowly, he muttered softly, "He's made it so you can't leave the building…"

"What?" her statement first came out in disbelief and then quickly turning to despair as she flopped down on his bed on the verge of tears. "Its not fair. Its just not!"

"He's just doing it because he cares about you. We all do very much." Severus said down on the bed beside Meg trying to comfort her before she started crying. He hated it when she cried.

"Its not that, its just that everyone seems to be good at some thing. James is the best fighter I have ever seen, she fights with her whole soul. Kira has the best graph of spells in the world, I swear sometimes she just invents them on the spot. And you my dear, you are simply the best at what ever you do. But what about me? What am I good at?"

Smiling he said simply, "You are better than us all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

They had all gone. Off to battle. Off to war. Up and out of Hogwarts more importantly, and left Meg all to her lonesome, with only first years as company. Well the younger grades were her only company, if you discounted the undead. Meg had always somewhat enjoyed Myrtle's company. She might whine and complain most of the time, but she did listen when you spoke, so that was nice. Usually Meg, Kira and James could be found in the girl's washroom hanging around smoking, chatting and missing class, so they had slowly developed a friendship with the forever young girl. 

So as Meg was picking at her food in the great hall that morning, she was being kept company by the wide eyed spirit. Normally Myrtle wouldn't have left her washroom, but ever since James and Kira had left, she had been following Meg around. Meg guessed that one of her best friends had asked Myrtle to do so.

"Are all the kids now a day really this ugly?" Myrtle asked really to no one, as she watched a group of first years enter the hall. "I mean they all have such bug heads. You just want to pop them like grapes."

Meg to be honest wasn't really paying attention. She was busy thinking about her friends, and Snape. She knew that they would be safe and all, there really was no other option to think of. It was just that, it had been about a week and she really missed them and wished that she could be with them.

"And their noses! Don't let me get started about their noses!" looking over to meg, Myrtle noticed that meg was still looking depressed. "Are you okay?" Meg knew that she was one of the few people that Myrtle actually liked and wanted to be happy.

Dropping her fork to the untouched plate, Meg looked up and said unconvincingly that she was.

"We should do something! Something fun! Like…umm." It had been a while since Myrtle had done something fun. "We could…go around the school, or we could…."

"Let's go to the library!" Meg said abruptly getting up.

"Now why would we want to go there? Its sooo boring!"

Smiling Meg turned to Myrtle and said, "Let's just say I want to do some reading."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

"Now why are you doing this again?" the small female ghost said drifting above the piles and piles of books that littered the empty girl washroom. They had just gotten back from the darkened and abandoned library. It seemed that even Madam Irma Pince had left her pervious books to join the fight.

"I want to find a spell that will help me with spells…or something"

"See normally when someone tells you that you're no good with spells, you don't go out and look up hard, difficult band spells. Usually a person won't want to look up any spells, they would just eat ice cream!"

"You should have learned my now Myrtle that I am anything but normal. Do you see any books that say self improvement or bravery…" Meg said looking through two large leather bond books.

"What am I you personal assistant?"

"No, just my friend who wants me to be happy." Meg pouted.

"Gaaa! Fine I'll look. You have no respect for the dead, you know."

"Darling if you are dead, then I am Dumbledore himself. You have more spirit and life in you than most of the living people I know." Meg said these words without thinking. She knew had it been only a few months earlier Myrtle would have gone away crying and cursing her, but things change over time, and Meg, Kira and James' friendship with Myrtle over the past while had really began to soften her up. Meg also believed that for the first time in a long time, Myrtle had meet someone who complained as much if not more than herself. Of course Meg was talking about James. That girl was an endless supply of chatter, something she had been missing for the week since her departure.

Myrtle seemed to be taking what Meg said as a compliment or was just ignoring it. Myrtle was humming some tune to herself as she drifted over one of the piles. "_Dragons and how to feed them_, _Dirty dog and how the clean them_, _Drugs and where to find them_…ah _Erasing the errors in your life_!"

"Perfect," Meg said walking over and picking up the book. Flipping through, she read it was simply overstating how important it was to appreciate all the important people in her life, and to appreciate yourself and how important you were yada yada yada, blahdidy blah blah. "No good." Tossing the book on the increasingly large pile of useless books. It fell next to _The brave Knights of Today_ and _Fighting your way out of No_. "I'm finding nothing that I can use."

"You know everyone like you for you. I like you,"

Once again, not paying attention. "I could try and make my own spell."

"Kira likes you," myrtle continued, she too not really paying attention.

"She makes her own spells…"

"James likes you,"

"It always seems to work out for her,"

"Snape really, really likes you."

"Though last time I tried my own spell, it blew up half a class room,"

"Same with Neville really."

"No one got hurt … well seriously…"

"Hmmm," Myrtle said turning to Meg

"Hmmm," Meg said turning to Myrtle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

Luckily for Meg and the rest of the school population that did not go out to fight, later that night those that did leave returned later that night. They came back victoriously, having helped defeat the unspeakable destructive force. 

The school was in the highest sprits that had been in since Umbridge had left the school. The great hall was filled with laughter and liquor, since Dumbledore had sent the lower grades to bed early on a count of the various outsiders who had come to celebrate the victory. The word "strangers" was one which he might have misused, but if the lower grades had realised who was sitting were they had just had dinner, most of them would have run home crying to their mommies.

The names of who were sitting in the Great Hall were vast and varied. From the Minister of Magic Mr Fudge to the Azkaban escapee Sirius Black, everyone was just glad to be sitting down and having a good time. It seemed that tonight was one night of peace away from the blood wars.

The Hall was modestly decorated. Large green, blue and red banners hung down from the ceiling with large V's for victory on them. The same tables which normally stood for breakfast lunch and dinner, now stood with every kind of liquor and desert known to human kind.

The dark lord himself was sitting down at one of these tables. He was enjoying a large glass of Fire Whiskey, with Kira sitting on his lap and Luscious and Narcissa sitting at his sides, both looking eyefully at kira, wishing that they could be with her. Four tables over another Malfoy looked over to kira longingly. Poor little Draco who had been dropped like a hot potato after one night with kira. She might have no more interest in him than a wooden chair, but he, he still had some feelings towards her.

It was actually surprising that Tom, as kira called him, was letting Luscious and Narcissa sit any where near Kira, he was the jealous type. Last time he saw Luscious with Kira (they were just talking) Tom threatened to blow up half of England. The matter was only settled after Kira drugged him and took Tom on a surprise vacation to France.

At the same table as kira and her boyfriends and girlfriends, sat James and hers. Who ever said Monogamy was the way of life was really missing out on a lot. James was sitting beside Ron sharing a glass of Hagrids own special brew, they had lost a bet on how many days the battle would rage. Beside them, was Jame's on-again-off-again BF Lupin, and his on-again-off-again BF Sirius Black. They were sitting laughing at the funny faces of the two as they tried to down the sour and bitter tasting drinks.

Meg had just come down from the dorms to join them, and was now sitting across from them, with Severus. She had come down very emotional, crying and hugging everyone. Telling them how much she had missed them, and how much she had worried. She was met with hugs and tears from the other girls who had already begun of their second bottle of their chosen liquor.

The night went by with long stories of funny, scary or odd incidents that had happened during their time away. Inside jokes and inside stories littered the conversation as more glasses were emptied. Meg mostly smiled and nodded to the stories; unable to have any input what so ever.

She was told about a blind man who had mistakenly walked on to the battle field. Some very close calls held by all and the odd rumour about Potter. Harry had somehow made it out alive during the battle. It was rumour that he had stayed alive and out of sight of enemy forces for a whole week, by hiding out in the hollowed out corpse of Cho Chang. Whether or not this was true, was yet to be known, because when the war had ended, Potter had been sent immediately back to Hogwarts and was now in the infirmary, where no guests were allowed.

"God," meg sighed during the silence caused be everyone refilling their drinks after a toasted to the dead girl, the only casualty of Hogwarts. "I wish I had been able to fight."

"Well meg," James said with a drunken haze on her face. "You've never really been all that brave to being with…I'm still surprised that they put you into Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff with all the other wimps." She started laughing and was quickly followed by everyone, even Severus who had been hugging her before.

"What?" meg asked, feeling hurt.

"You know…" raising her glass towards meg's face. "Every time you try a spell, it just blows up in your face…"

"Or turns into pink sheep…" Lupin added.

"Oh yeah or turns into fluffy pink sheep-"

"And then blows up!" everyone at the table yelled at once. Leaving Meg stuned and speechless.

James was oblivious to her comments and their effect on Meg. "I mean if you were in battle, you'd probably start hugging the enemy, or run around crying. Little baby!" More laughing and clinking of glasses.

This wasn't the first time that this topic had been brought up. It really wasn't. But every time it was, it went deep under Meg's skin and really hurt her feelings. Looking down at her lap, she said in a soft voice, "I'm not that bad…"

"Meg," Kira said turning away from Lucious. "You tried to hug that Bogart in DA and then it blew up." Tom then made a sound similar to an explosion with corresponding hand motions. Again everyone laughed.

This was it. Suddenly getting off the bench and stepping away from the table, meg said without any emotion in her voice, "Excuse me, but I think I'll call it a night."

The table was then filled with Awwns and protests. Sev's hand flew up and lightly grabbed her arm. "But the night just started."

"And you've hardly had anything to drink." Kira said raising her glass towards the girl.

"Yeah meg, don't wimp out on us." James said laughing.

"Well, one of us has to feel the effects of drinking." Meg said looking over to James and moving another step away from the table. "Magic can only go so far."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

"I can't believe it! They always do this. Always." Meg was near crying in the girl's washroom with myrtle hovering above her. 

"are you sure they weren't just drunk?"

"this isn't first time they've said this. They're always telling me I'm the weaker one, or that I'm the little baby or other stuff like that. I just…I'm not fucking weak."

"you say on the verge of tears," myrtle muttered.

Flopping down on one of the piles of the books, the size of a cow, meg let loose a loud tired gaaaaaaaa. "I mean I'm not that crappy…its just when I do stuff, it usually goes wrong. And that Boggart thing…totally wasn't my fault! Bunnies are cute, so of course when Draco comes up and it changes into one, I'm gonna want to hug it…stupid cuteness…" Myrtle just smiled and nodded in a sympathetic way. "And there's all these books that we have to return somehow without Madam Irma Pince knowing about it. And there's so many of them…why did we just grab every book that we saw."

"good idea at the time I guess."

"And now my back hurts…"

"Why? Did you pull it or something?"

"baaaahahaaahaa no! Something is digging into my back."

"Could it be a book," Myrtle said sarcastically.

"Its pointy and small." She groaned as she moved about, trying to work the book out of her back and into her hand. Looking at it in the dimly lit washroom, she noticed that it was very small and very worn. She stated these observations to myrtle who said in response that this was a girl's washroom and that she was a girl. "What I mean is," meg said getting off her back and moving to face Myrtle. "is that I don't think that this is a library book." She opened its cover to reveal the plain and worn out pages. "it's a journal."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

After commandeering any and all people who passed in front of the girl's washroom, Meg had managed to get rid of all the stolen library books. That is all except one. But it really wasn't a library book per say. It might have lived there for several years, but it was born and raised a journal. 

"So whose do you think it belongs to…a guy, a girl…some one rich, some one poor…" Meg said turning the pages.

"To someone who sucks at keeping things." Myrtle said floating over the girls shoulder. They were the only ones in the wash room that night, which really wasn't that strange for many reasons. First because all the people where either in their dorms or in the great hall. Second, hardly anyone came into this girl's washroom, because Kira, James and Meg had claimed it for themselves.

"Maybe a person left it their so that their lover would find it and they could reunite." Meg said dreamily. Ever since she had found the book her spirets had lifted considerable, from the despair that had consumed her earlier that evening.

"Who the fuck would do that?"

"or maybe its full of secret codes, used by old spies in this school."

"spies…?"

"or maybe-"

"or maybe its just a stupid journal about some young twit crying about some boy who doesn't like her or about the five extra stones that she's gained."

"I'm going to read it."

"oh I'm sure you are. That sounds like something that you would do?"

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"Lets see," Myrtle said sitting atop one of the cubicles looking down . "you randomly found a book where it shouldn't have been…"

"And what's wrong with that. I call it faith. And besides, what harm ever came from reading from a book?"

Taking a deep breath, "You're at a school of witch craft and wizardry, care to rethink that statement?"

"What just because Ginny got weirded out by that book and opened some door and monster doesn't mean all journals do. And this book has words on it, no magic required."

"Well if you wish to be destroyed," Myrtle said as Meg turned to the first page of written text."

"Hey look there's initials here. S.S….hmmmmm lets see who could that be…oh it could be Stan Shunpike-"

"your kidding me right, I hardly think he even knows how to spell his own name."

"He was nice-"

"and hitting on you, from what I hear from the others."

"who eles could it be…oh I know Sammy Sosa!" giggling

"who?"

"oh I guess you wouldn't know who he is…he's an American muggle sport dude."

"I doubt a n American, never less a muggle could get into Hogwarts."

"it was a joke…oh my god! Why didn't I think of it before." She said getting off the floor and twirling about. "its Sev's! of course! S.S. Severus Snape! He went to the school right, so it goes to reason."

"I'm sure there are countless students who have gone to Hogwarts with the initials S.S. for all you know, that book could have belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself."

"yah like Salazar Slytherin who have spelled his own name," meg said mockingly back to the other girl. "and besides, I know it belonged to Sevy. I can just fell it. Sure the hand writing is a bit different. Time can do that. And yes maybe the dots above the I's look a bit like hearts or something, but if you squint at them, they really look more like little skulls..."

"you say "and besides alot, you know."

"Oh my gosh! There's spells in here. I wonder…" meg started feverisly flipping through the book."

"you can't be serious."

"ha ha ha. Found it!" putting down the book on the ground, meg went over to the cabiniant where the girls kept their ingredients for spells and such. "this one is simple. All it needs is a symboly pentagramy thing and some candles…oh and a knife."

On hearing the last word, Myrle quickly went down off the wooden stall to flot in front of Meg. "ok, finding the book was one thing, but following a spell that any wack job could have written…you can't do this!"

"Sevrus is not a wack job."

"you don't know if he even wrote that book. You said it yourself, the handwriting-"

"it looks like a good spell."

"LOOKS LIKE!"

"Myrtle," stepping way from the other girl. "I'm tired of being kidnapped and getting pregnant…even when I don't have sex. I'm going to do something. Not just sit around and wait for someone to save me. I'm going to prove that I should be in Gryffindor. I'm tired of James and other people saying I should be in Hufflepuff." Going around Myrtle, Meg got the rest of the stuff that she needed. "I'm going to change things. I'm going to make things better."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

The set up was easy enough. A simple chalk circle with corresponding marks and simples was all that was needed. Add a few black candles in the right spot and Meg was half way there. 

During all of this, the room was in silence, Myrtle had resorted into leaning glowering on one of the walls, when Meg began to ignore her.

When meg was done, she stood back for a moment and looked at her work. Picking up the book she examined her work in correspondence with the diagram. After moving a candle half a centimetre, she slowly and carefully stepped into the middle of the circle.

"you know I should be telling kira or James about this." Myrtle said coolly.

"But your not." Meg said needing down on the cold tiled floor.

The girls looked into each others eyes, sharing a moment of complete understanding. Both had been made fun of in the past. Made to feel helpless and weak. Myrtle had died like that; weak and powerless. And now there was a chance, a slim change, but still a chance for one of them to change. To get the much needed never that both of them needed in their lives. It might have been too late for one of them, but maybe not the other.

"okay, here goes something." She said as she picked up the book and started humming the words to herself. The directions were clear and simple, written in a hand that seemed to know what they were doing. Picking up the knife she hesitantly made two cuts on her palm as the book described. It hurt, but she went on. With her bloodied hands, she moved the knife up to her left culler bone and made a cut on the stretched flesh covering it. Then with shaky hands, she cut the other.

Dropping the knife, she picked up the wand. She held it tightly watching the blood slowly drip down it. As soon as it flowed their, she pointed the wand to her chest and said in a steady and clear voice, "provolvere se, mancipo mancepo"

All that happened was that the blood from her cuts started to pour out thicker. "That's ok," she said more to herself than to myrtle. "There's more to go. And this time its in English."

Looking down to the book, she tried not o drizzle on the yellow pages. There was more to say. So taking a deep breath, she once again pointed the wand at her person and read from the book.

"Mother moon and father sun

Give me the power to change

Give the mouse the lions tooth to keep the wolves at bay

Reverse the roles

Father moon and mother sun

Reverse the roles

Make the meek bold

And the coward brave

Fill me with your power

Leaders of light, knights of darkness

Give me tooth, give me claw

Make me a force to be reckoned with

I am your servant, if you are my master

Mother moon and father sun

Please yet you will be done.

Incoho mutation…

Incoho mutation…"

Nothing was happening, so she repeated the last line again. Still nothing and she was beginning to feel the effects of massive blood loss. "Well that was a waste of my time and blood," she said trying to stand on her shack feet.

"careful, are you okay?" she said moving over to the blood covered girl.

"yeah, I could have guessed that no spell could change m-" slipping on the thick blood, Meg fell backwards, banging her head on the floor below. As soon as her head touched the floor, she began to feel as if she were being torn apart.

Her body twisted and contorted in pain. It felt like electricity was being pumped into every part of her body. The flesh and the soul. But as soon as the pain started, it was gone, leaving meg feeling empty and tired.

"Oh my god Meg! Are you okay? Stay right there, I'll be right back with some help!" Myrtle hovered over Meg, planning to rush out the next moment.

"No! Its okay. It was just the spell and the floor. I'm okay, really. Just a bit sore…and bloody." She started to slowly and stiffly getting up and moving towards the mirror to get a good look at her self. She wanted to see if she looked different. More powerful or something. And also to see if she had broken something. Leaning heavily on the old sink she stared into the mirror in front of her. "Hmmm, all that and the only visible change is that my eyes are green and my boobs are slightly bigger…great." Turing towards myrtle, she said "I'm going to go have a bath and clean up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Meg said with two flicks of her wand. One to clean up the mess of blood and candle wax on the floor, and the other to stop the flow of blood pouring out of her hands, arms and upper chest. "I'll be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

It was long and far after midnight at Hogwarts, and all decent and indecent people had found some bed, couch or floor to sleep on. The only disturbance in this trend came from the slow and soft foot steps of a young girl making her way to the Perfects bath chamber. 

Moving in a daze, she slowly made her way into the room, leaving behind small foot prints of red. Slipped into the warm blue and pink water she began to slow down her breathing as she stared into the ceiling trying to forget the evening's events. The overwhelming happiness of everyone coming back, the horrible fight, that spell. Meg wanted all theses to just drop away from her like the small beds of warm water.

Letting herself drift through the water into the middle of the massive bath, she let the stresses of the night sink away. She stayed like this for some while, falling half asleep, until her rest was interrupted.

It wasn't that she saw something, or heard something. It was that she felt something. She felt that something was in the room with her. Getting off her back, and standing on her tip toes in the water she looked about the darkened room.

"Myrtle…you here?" no answer. "I told you I was okay…Peeves if you're in here or any other ghost I'll exercise you out of this building faster than you can say Beetle Juice." Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw something silvery near where she had left her clothing. "Potter if you're creeping about in that cloak of ours I'll send a Dementor to-"

Without any warning or even a ripple in the water, Meg was being pulled down deep in to the murky waters. No mater how hard she fought, kicked punched, something was holding on to her neck and keeping her under. As the large bubbles of air flew from her mouth, and as she slowly lost consciousness, she saw a pair of eyes staring at her in the water. Next came the wave of unconsciousness riding on the feeling of something being pushed past her mouth, down her throat and deep inside of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

"WAKE UP!" The incessant screaming and shacking pulled Meg out of sleep and into the dorm room where both Kira and James where standing above her. 

"Hi…what's up?" Meg said sleepily moaning and slowing sitting up in bed.

"What do you mean by 'what's up?'" James said angrily. "You've been screaming and kicking for almost fifteen minutes."

"Hermione suggested we slap you." Kira smiled getting off the bed. "You know, usually it's the person who doesn't have a hang over who wakes everyone up. You okay?"

Chucking to herself, Meg said yes. "That seems to be the only question anyone asks me any more."

"What was all that noise from?" a nasal voice said as Hermione walked into the room holding her nose. "You know some people still want to sleep when its six o'clock in the morning."

Before Meg could ask what was wrong with her nose, kira smirked and said that during her fit, Meg had kicked the girl in the face. "Good shot too."

As Hermione sulked out of the room, kira asked what meg had been dreaming about.

"I'm not sure. I think," meg said moving her hand to her throat, "I was swimming and then…"

Turing to Meg, james hugged her and said softly, "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean it."

"Oh I'm sure you did, but its okay. Don't worry about it." Kira then came over to the group hug. "God that was an odd dream," she said as they soon parted.

"You sure you good?"

"Yeah," Meg said getting off the bed and grabbing her long black night rob to put over her PJs. "I'm just going to go for a walk or something."

"Meg?"

"Really, I'm fine." She said stepping towards the door. The last thing that kira or james heard before the door closed was, "Its not like I was attacked or anything."


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

Time went by and things slowly got back to the way they were, however there were a few changes. Many of the students had developed a case of what Muggles would have called "Shell shock". Some of the older students that had fought in the great battle would now jump and scream loader than before, when something dropped or made a loud sudden noise. Of course Peeves was having a great time with this. Many of the students on the Quidditch team had dropped out do to their inability to fly or deal with Bludgers. 

Soon the fight that was held between Meg and her friends was forgotten. Well at least, people out it out of their minds. Everyone tried to get bake to their schoolings, and boring lives in Hogwarts.

Classes attended, clubs restarted, same old same old.

It was two and a half weeks after everyone had gotten back, and when meg walked into that afternoons potions class twenty five minutes late, all eyes were on her. This was for many reasons. Firstly, meg was never late or never missed a class, that is she never used to. Over the past 2 weeks students and teachers alike had begun to notice subtle changes that had slowly taken over the girl.

She had become increasingly withdrawn, from her studies and from her friends. Even Severus had noticed a change. The fun loving, spontaneous and potentially unstable girl that he had grown to have positive feelings towards, had suddenly become distant, moody and unemotional. At first he had thought that she was still made at him for leaving, then he thought she was mad at him for not standing up for her that evening, but now he had no idea why she was being so…

The reason why all eyes were in her that day, wasn't because her lateness, but because of her hair. The once medium length reddish brown hair had now been charmed and pulled into long black locks that were cascading down her shoulders and ending near the base of her back. First her eyes now her hair.

Many of the boys were also very disappointed in Meg's new look. Her normally short skirts and tight semi see through blouses had been exchanged for something as formal as McGonagall would have worn. The only upside to her long black Victorian style dress, was that it was very tight.

She sat down without a word, she opened her small black bag and took out the ingredients needed to create today's potion. This in itself was a bit off, kira and james noticed. Meg usually never followed the class instructions. She usually spent her time trying to make some concoction of her own.

"Nice look." Kira muttered leaning over.

"Looks good." James said. "We still on for Quidditch practise after class?" on returning to Hogwarts the girls had signed up to the Gryffindor team. With most of the team dropping out, there were many openings. All three had made Chaser, no matter what they had applied for. Meg just nodded her head in response. "Okay then. I'll take that as a yes."

This was how most of their conversations had been going lately. Kira or James saying most of it while Meg just nodded.

The class went without incident, which was another odd thing. Normally half way into any of Snape's potions classes at lest one of the cauldrons had exploded its conntence, but this time nothing. It after class everyone started to head down to Hagrid's for "being attracted by random virile animals" class, or as the school liked to call it "care of magical creatures".

It seemed like everyone hated the class. The animals were poorly chosen, and it seemed that the only way to care for most of theses creatures was to let it gnaw on your arm or figures. The only two people who felt differently about this were Hags and meg, but by the way that she had been acting lately, both Kira and James thought this love might have been altered as well.

They had been assigned to care for a creature that looked more like the after photo of a puppy that had been run over a couple of times, then reinflated and given razor sharp teeth. Meg had lovingly named it before Mr. Tiddly Boo the third. James and kira preferred to call it when meg wasn't paying attention, Crappy money goat licker, or any other curse they could think of. It had actually been growing quite nicely be fore the battle. It had only been their group that had one of theses things grow their first adult teeth, on their head. Which supposively to Hags and meg was a good thing.

Everything was going fine. James had managed to feed Mr. TB some green glumly pumpy stuff that smelled like dried fat, and kira had managed to—after constructing a large stick with a brush at the end of it, giving up and then telling Draco—comb and wash it. While this whole fiasco of Draco running about with a comb on a stick, Meg was sitting back, and reading. She didn't even look up when He caught his hair on fire after tripping over Ron's outstretched feet and feel into a bonfire that Hags had set up for throwing leftover dead foodness.

Meg was just reading and writing in that book of hers. Blind to the happening world around her. That's all she had been doing since the girls had gotten back, reading and writing, and when ever anyone came near to her and tried to look over her shoulder and read that book, Meg would practically freak-out, yelling and screaming.

"You know," James said ignoring the screams and cries coming from Draco as he rolled about on the forest ground. "You could be helping us. It is a group project." Meg ignored her and just turned a page of her blasphemer's book. "Okay then…"

James turned to kira who was calmly sitting and watching draco screaming. Because of his hairs greasiness—the stuff he put in it to keep it slicked back…and help I'm be "kewl"—it had acted as a sort of accelerant and wasn't going out by rolling around the ground. Draco's henchmen Crabb and Golye—who everyone thought were gay lovers—had begun hitting draco with logs in a desperate attempt to put out the fire. This wasn't working and now one of them had grabbed a bucket of what they had thought was water. Turns out it wasn't water. No not at all. It was light fluid. Oh well. His parents never loved him anyway.

James dragged Kira away from the double blaze and from meg to talk of what they were going to do. "we need to get meg out of this rut." James begun.

"You think it's a rut. I thought it was just depression."

"All the more reason to help her out and get her happy again."

"Shouldn't Snape be doing this?"

"Oh you know him. He's sitting in his metaphorical cave and trying to think things over. He blames himself."

"Hmmm your right, as meg's oldest and bestest friends in this joint, it is up to us to help her in this time of need. But how to do this? Hmmmmm…."

"hmmmmmmm.."

As theses two scratched their chins and pondered things over, Mr. TB had crawled or slugged his way over to meg, expecting to find love or comfort, what he found was quite the opposite.

Kira and James had been alerted to what was going on between meg and Mr TB from the loud screeching noise. It seems that Meg had been calmly reading when she had felt the book twitch under her finger tips. When she looked up, little TB was playfully nibbling on one of the pages. What came next as both girls watched on horrified was loud screaming and hissing followed closely by Meg fitting TB with first the book itself and them her hands and feet.

Meg had never treated any animal like this before, especially one that she had helped raise from an egg. Kira and James quickly rushed over to pull meg off the poor little flat creature.

"what the fuck meg!" James bellowed as meg tied to pull away to got at TB once again. This was when meg started hissing.

"Was that just parseltongue? Kira stammered as meg pushed her elbow into kira's face.

"I think it was."

"WAHTS GOING ON HERE?" Hag's asked pulling apart the three girls. Meg it seemed had at lasted calmed down a bit. Looking down at the blood on he's hands and feet, he then noticed Little Mr. TB on the ground. "MEG did you do this? How dare you come into my class and hurt a single animal here. Your poor thing Mr. Tiddly Boo. what did you do to him? First you come to my class tardy and then miss whole classes altogether and now this. Meg I don't know what has gotten into you but until you get your act together…please don't come to my class anymore."

Not moving an inch, James and Kira watched as Meg just picked up her book and left the grounds heading towards the Quidditch field. Behind them Hags was on the verge of tears holding the little gross creature in this arms, he stepped over the burned corpse of Draco and rushing towards the castle and the hospital wing, where he hoped to find some ointment or pain charm.

"see the initials on the book, S.S. what do you think that means?" Kira said with crossed arms.

"Don't know, but it can't be good."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

Before Kira and James left Hag's, Ron and Neville came over to the girls to asked them whether or not they knew what was up with meg. Both girls simply stated that they knew nothing, and that they had to go. 

"Do you still think she's in a rut?" Kira asked as they walked down the Path to the field.

"No more than you thinking that she's depressed." James answered back.

"what are we going to do?"

As they walked on to the field, they saw that meg was already up in the air. "I'm not sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

"Where the fuck am i?" 

"Aren't you cheerful?"

"Why can't I see?"

"Blindfold. You're in the hospital wing. The blindfold is to calm you down."

"Is it working?" the first voice asked.

"What the fuck do you think? How the fuck did I get here?"

"You don't remember? Have you been having short term memory loose?"

"What the fuck do you think? My head fucking hurts and I think you two numb nuts had something to do with it. And why can't I move? What the fuck did you two do to me?"

"That would be Madam P's immobility spell. It will wear off as you get better-" the calmer voice said.

"I'm fucking fine! Now let me go!"

"Here, let's just remove this first."

The blindfold was taken off. Meg blinked in the uncommonly bright light. She was surrounded by Kira and James in…a white and clean hospital bed.

"Get me out," meg calmly said.

"Not until you tell us what's going on? What's been with you lately."

"Get me out of here."

"Will you tell us then?" kira asked

Smiling meg just repeated her demand.

Leaning back, james picked up the black worn out journal, asking meg where she got this, but as soon as meg saw it she started to looses it like she had several hours ago at Hags. James and kira quickly jumped off the bed, as meg tried in vain to get off the bed. Madams P's spell didn't seem to be working to its full effect.

Meg started crying and pleading with the girls to get her go. She said she was so scared and cold. Kira went over to comfort the girl, but James pulled her back in time just to miss the snarling and biting teeth of meg.

"You know you look crazy right now." James said standing far back opening and skimming through he book.

"Takes one to know one."

"Meg, you don't eat, you hardly sleep. If I didn't know better I swear I'd think you were anorexic." Kira said spmathecically.

"When can I leave?"

"They're going to keep you for a while. Just to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. Can I go?"

"What do you think?"

"You can't leave me locked up in here. I'm not some bloody leper. I have places to go. People to meet. Things to do." She said licking her bloodied brown lips and showing off her once pearly white teeth which now matched her gross lips.

"You're not going anywhere till Ms P says so."

"Gotta be right as rain."

"I was never right as rain, so it's no use waiting till I become that. And besides what does that even mean? Right as rain. Right as rigor mortis more likely."

"We're going to go. But we'll be back soon." james said kissing meg on the forehead.

"Bye" Kira followed suit.

Meg says as the two girls leave, "you can't leave me here."


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

Meg was left alone with only the crazy ranting of Potter to keep her company. He had been yelling for what seemed like hours to her, about how he had "fought the war!" Meg had begun by calmly telling potter that if her didn't shut up she would shove his head back into his rotting girl friends ass, but by the time that Snape walked into the room, meg was full out screaming and ranting right back at Potter, of how his mother was a cow and his father really was a log that was made into his broom handle with Dumbledore each night put up his bum. 

Snape was a bit shocked when he entered the room, on account of the noise, swearing and foaming at the mouth, but as soon as meg noticed him, she calmed down immediately.

"Darling," meg pleaded. "Please shut him up. "He's been going on and on. If he doesn't stop soon…I'm going to die."

Without so much as a word, snape pointed his wand as he was sitting down, towards potter and got rid of potter's mouth, at once ending the screams.

"how are you?" he asked solemnly sitting, close but still far from the bed.

"Fine. You have to get me out of here. I'm fine really." Meg said taking deep breaths, not looking at him, but at the ceiling.

"You've only been here a short while. I just passed kira and James as they were leaving. There very worried about you."

"Are you sure you just passed them? I swear it felt like I had been in here for 12 hours listening to that crack nut potter."

"No, just a few short painful moments." He sneered.

"Why am I here," she said finally turning to him, showing him her deep hollowed eyes and cheeks.

"From what I've hared," he said as he gently moved a strand of hair out of meg's eyes. "You took a nasty spill from your broom."

"I don't remember that."

"What's the last thing you do remember?"

Smiling she said that she couldn't remember.

"I would have been here sooner, but this," he said taking out a small vial. "took a while to procure." She asked what it was. "well, its to help you."

"I'm fine," Meg said aggressively.

"That's not what I've heard."

"Well you shouldn't believe everything that you hear."

"Missing class, not sleeping hitting an animal. This isn't like you meg. I'm worried about you."

"That's all anyone is any more. Worried about me."

"What else am I supposed to be?"

"I'm fine. Really."

They sat in silence for some while, in till kira and james busted through he doors of the hospital wing, carrying a worn-out looking Myrtle.

"get away from the bed Snape." James puffed, tired from running up many flights of stairs.

"what are you talking about," he said not moving an inch.

Dropping Myrtle to the ground, Kira yelled, "that's not meg!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

"what are you talking about?" Snape said, still by Meg's bed but now standing. 

"She did a spell or something," james begun.

"and we thinks she's been possessed."

"Like Ginny weasley?" he said looking down at meg who was gazing open eyed at the girls as she twisted and turned on the bed, still not able to use her full body.

"no more like The Exorcist." James said remembering that famous muggle movie directed by Bill Friedkin.

"What?" Snape said looking over to James and then Back to meg. He had never heard of The Exorcist and thought it had something to do with STI's (Sexually Transmitted Infections).

"an angry sprit or ghost," Myrtle said snottily. Getting off the floor she moved towards the bed and the hissing meg. "has evaded her body. That's not meg. I can see it in her."

"what are you lot talking about? She's fine. She even said so countless times."

"well, she's lying." James said taking out the small black journal from out of her pocket. "Myrtle here was scared so much from what meg read from this book that she went into hiding underneath the school."

"That's not true," meg and myrtle said at the same time.

"Really?" james said walking over to the bed. "Who is S.S.?"

"my little secret. A secret I can't tell. Don't ask me to tell it. I won't, I'll never tell." Singing back.

"Cute." Snape sneered. "But I think this is all a big misunderstanding. There's no way that meg's been- was that just parseltongue?"

sighing deeply, kira asked about what they were going to do.

"Lets coat her in a vat of baby oil, lick it off and sell her to German mining men."

"Dobby how the fuck did you get in here"

"Sod off you creepy little douche!" Snape sneered.

"Just trying to help."

"Back to our problem-"

"There you are master Pottter." Dobby said loudly as he made his way over to where Potter was lying clawing at where his mouth once was. "Dobby is happy to see you. Oh no sir what has happened to your mouth sir. Why can't you talk? Is it cause dobby been bad?" dobby then starts to bash his head into the wall as the others look on in middle confusion. "No sir, this isn't helping you. Dobby knows sir, dobby will cut a hole where you human lips used to be. Dobby assumes the shaking of your head means yes mr. potter. Dobby will get to work immediately on your mouth sir, but dobby needs to find a bigger knife. This one is a bit dull. Here have a look. Oppps sorry Mr. potter! dobby can fix that. It will stop bleeding soon."

"Do you two mind keeping it down over there." Kira yelled over potter's screaming. "Some of us are trying to unpossessed our friend here."


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts**

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!

Harry nor anyother member of his possy is own by me...yet

* * *

"I still can believe this is happening." Snape said as James tried a releasing spell on the tied up meg. "my gir-student, yes," he said looking around. "student is possessed." 

"don't worry I could happen to anyone." Mryle said.

"but still I should known. I should have regognised the signs."

"and what signs would that be?" kira said was she looked through the book for the spell that meg had used.

"oh, you know." Tightening his grip on Megs ankles as she tried to flailed about. "Compulsive sinning against your will, Mental torment, Emotional problems, Physical health problems, Unnatural desires and feelings, Experiencing the demonic, Obsessions, Compulsive behaviour and Occult powers or abilities"

"you read that out of a Christian book didn't you?"

"Well yes, but I should have realised when she changed that pencil into a bar of chocolate. Damn it! Its all my fault!"

"um, Snape," James said calmly as she gave up her spell. "we are in a school for witch craft and wizardry. Kira are you sure that neither Luscious or Tom has anything to do with this."

Looking down from her book kira said simplely no. "they would have told me otherwise and besides," picking up the book again. "that stuck is old hat to them."

"hmm old hat," repeated the other girl.

"we're making no progress," whined myrtle who throughout the whole time in the room, she had kept her distance from Meg.

"you guys don't know how it is. You always leave and never come back. never come back. So I'm left alone." Meg had been muttering this for a while now.

"maybe she's happy like that?"

"would you please get the hell out of here Dobby!" james yelled throwing a scalpel at him, and just missing. "we could try electro shock treatment."

"Oh my God!" kira screeched leaping up from the ground and dropping the book.

"what is it?"

"did you find the spell?"

"no," kira said taking out her wand and facing the bed. "I can't believe we didn't think of this before. Common james you know." Pointing out her wand she said loudly, "The Power of Christ Compels You! The Power of Christ Compels You!" james joining in trying not to laugh.

"umm meg isn't that religious. I don't think that's going to work." He muttered looking in his bag for something.

"it worked in the movie." James said

And it did do something in that hospital wing. It just made meg, or the thing in meg very angry.

Bursting through the meagre cloth bondage and now completely faded immobility spell, meg jumped on top of the bed, and started growling.

"Crap."

"well it can't get any worse." He muttered

"Don't Say That!" both kira and James said at once, but it was too late, the damage was already done.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts **

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

**!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT! **

**Harry nor another member of his posse is own by me...yet**

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME HOSTAGE? YOU THAT AREN'T EVEN WORTHY ENOUGH TO WALK THE GROUND I STAND ON!"

See that's why to don't jinks us." James said from behind a cabinet, where everyone was hiding.

"DIRT FROM THE EARTH! I AM SURROUNDED BY DIRT!"

"how was I supposed to know this sort of ting was going to happen?" Snape said grabbing the journal from kira's hand. "let me see that."

"THIS CASTLE IS MINE. I OWN IT. IT IS IN MY BIRTH RIGHT!"

"It's funny," Kira said watching Megs body hovering over her bed, hair moving around her in an invisible gust of wind, that was also moving all the papers and small object like knives, pencils and papers weights. "she was always a naturally loud person."

"SWINE! ROACHES! BUGS! ALL OF YOU! DIRT BETWEEN MY FINGER NAILS!"

"that doesn't really help us right now!" myrtle said calmly to kira.

"I SHALL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD!"

"just thought it was interesting."

"I WILL EAT OUT YOU SMALL EYES!"

"Myrtle, do you remember anything that Meg said before. A word, a phrase?" Snape said loudly, trying to be heard over the screaming banshee.

"YOU SHALL BEG FOR DEATH YET I SHALL NOT DELIVER IT UPON YOUR USELESS SOULS!"

"something about a mum and a dad. Also some Latin stuff."

"DEATH IS MY GIFT AND I SHALL SHARE IT WITH YOU ALL!"

"a mom and a dad, a mom and a dad." He repeated as the flipped feverishly through the book.

"MY FAMILY BATHED THIS SCHOOL IN BLOOD NOW I SHALL TOO!"

"oh!" kira said grabbing the book back from snape. "I think I saw something about a mom and a dad…here 'mother moon and father sun; give me the power to change…"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"that's it!" the ghost cried.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts **

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

**!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT! **

**Harry nor another member of his posse is own by me...yet**

* * *

The plan was simple. Repeat the Spell but reverse everything, so "mother moon and father sun," would be come "father sun and mother moon." They weren't totally sure it was going to work, but it seemed like a better idea than using Snape's potion to get rid of craps. He had thought it was her time of the month and that was why she was upset.

On the count of three: Kira, James, Myrtle and Snape bounded from behind the Cabinet and stood before the hovering, angry Meg thing.

Pointing their wands at her, as they surrounded the bed, out of the corner of myrtles mouth, she asked james why Lupin or Black wasn't here. Both would be ideal in this situation. Snape said they both sucked, but in more of a mature way ("Those two are good for nothing bloody twits"), and james said that both guys were busy working out some marital issues.

Taking a deep breath, snape begun the spell. "mancipo mancepo."

As these words were spoken, meg released a horrible scream, and force which knocked over Kira and exploded Potters head. Ignoring these happenings, he went on as kira retook her position, unharmed but coated in potter.

"father sun and mother moon

Take from you the power to change

Take away the lions tooth to keep the wolves at bay

keep the roles…"

Though meg screamed and fell to the bed and started to convulse, the gang kept to their stance.

"mother sun and father moon

keep the roles

keep the meek meek

and the coward not brave

take your power from her

followers of darkness, slayers of light

take her tooth, take her claw

make her as she once was…"

The screaming had stopped now, and was replaced by loud and steady stream of crying.

"she is not your servant, you are not are her master

father sun and mother moon

my will be done"

These last words ended the tears. Ended the screams and ended the breathing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts **

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

**!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT! **

**Harry nor another member of his posse is own by me...yet**

* * *

The book was dropped. Wands replaced into pockets, and running towards the bed. They tried to resuscitate her first by magic, then by CPR.

A fearful moment placed before air and consciousness happened, and soon after tears of joy fell.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark Magic at Hogwarts **

**Part of the Story "at Hogwarts" series **

**-in which characters, problems and motives are introduced and dealt with...or Not **

**(somewhat connected to Crimson--done by kira who is almost done writing it) **

**!DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT! **

**Harry nor another member of his posse is own by me...yet**

* * *

Meg was fine. No harm was done, and in no time at all, she was back to her rambunctious self. As soon as her eyes opened, the first thing she said was that she was hungry and that she'd like some pie.

Laughter was heard for several hours after that, as meg asked what had happened, and everyone tried to repiece what had gone on.

She listened, and was asked what she remembered or what had possessed her, she said she didn't know, and it was a bit blurry. All that she could remember was in the beginning that a woman's voice kept telling her that she was all alone. Meg tried to make a joke of it, but she did it half heartily.

Kira asked her if the exorcism hurt. And meg said simply yes. She after a moment of silence, she went on to say when it started it felt like she was ripping and tarring in side of me. It really started to hurt when she was being pulled out.

Giving a short smile, meg said jokingly that now everyone would have to be nice to her or else she who call upon S.S. to help her. "I guess I should be in Gryffindor after all."

"well meg," james said, "you were possessed so I'm not so sure that-I'm kidding." Putting her arm around meg she gave her a big old hug. "meg Gryffindor was made for you."

"Awnnnnn, how cute." Myrtle said standing "I'm going back to my washroom before I throw up."

"myrtle, I'm sorry. I'm sorry everyone, for anything I did or said. I'm really sorry."

"no worries doll," snape said, but in more of a British tone. "no one blames you. I'm just glad your back."

"so can I leave yet?" meg noticed the looks on her friends faces, she added. "I'm okay now really. I'll pet a cat or puppy. Give me a match and I'll burn that book myself. I can't stay in this room. There's too much potter all about."

The room filled with laughter from everyone who was glad this madness was over, and glad to start a new. The only other noise in the room other than laughter was from Dobby would was crying slightly as he licked up the bits of Potter flesh and blood off one of the walls. He was hungry, and luckily he had a lot to clean.

**The end.**


End file.
